The instant invention is directed to a flashlight illuminator which employs an LED light source in combination with a light ray assimilating and magnifying adapter or barrel which acts to accumulate and project the light emitted by the LED in a concentrated light beam over extended distances.
Traditional incandescent flashlights all have the ability to produce and project a confined light beam over a great distance while maintaining high intensity. The traditional flashlights use light bulbs and power sources i.e., batteries which have a limited life expectancy.
On the other hand, flashlights using Light Emitting Diodes (LED's) operate with a life expectancy which is typically a hundred fold greater than the incandescent products. The LED devices all have the same limitations i.e., a lack of light projection or light projection over limited distances and light projection of limited intensity.
There have been attempts to improve light projection and intensity of LED flashlights by using a concave reflecting dish, similar to that used in incandescent flashlights. These dishes were found to provide a more uniform light beam, however, it is highly defused and dim.
Accordingly, the instant invention has for its primary object to provide an adapter for use with an LED light source which acts to amplify, magnify and project the light produced by the light emitting diode.
Another object of the invention is the provision a flashlight with an LED light source which projects a light beam a distance substantially equivalent to that of an ordinary flashlight.
Another object of the invention is a penlight adapter capable of concentrating and magnifying the light emitted by the penlight in the form of a compact beam.
Another object of the invention is an adapter for attachment with a penlight having an LED light source which is capable of concentrating, magnifying and directing the light in the form of a concentrated beam.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an inexpensive adapter for use with LED lighting units.